The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A live sport feed (such as a sport feed available through the internet) is a way of disseminating live sporting event statistics. In many fields, computer programs may be written to programmatically display sporting statistics found in live feeds, such as the current number of points scored by a team or player. For example, if “Player X” scored 20 points, a website could report, based on a live feed downloaded from a third party, that the game is ongoing and that Player X currently has 20 points scored.
Likewise, sporting statistics may be used at a sporting event itself to illustrate on a scoreboard a team or sporting statistic for a sporting event. For example, a scoreboard at the event may display that “Player X has scored 20 points”.
A person may monitor a sporting event statistic manually using a display in order to deliver a message when a sporting statistic reaches a set level. For example, via looking at a sporting statistic display, a user may then send out message over a microphone and audio system that “Player 20 has now scored 20 points”.